Second Dark Sparkle Crisis
The Second Dark Sparkle Incident was a disastrous event that started on January 5th and ended on January 29th, 2051. ''Prior to the Events It has been about some time since the passing of Godzilla Team's last surviving members, Rivera in 2045, and Godzilla in 2048, nothing but sorrow and misery was left upon the world of Harmony, Twilight Sparkle has never been the same, despite her attentions on trying to hide her mournful side as best as she can through smiles and friendship ways as her duty as a Princess, but deep down inside is hurt and dead inside. Rarity, has completely gone into a state of depression, following Godzilla's demise, and continues to mourn his loss every day, despite trying her best to move on and continue her hobby as a fashion designer pony. In Cloudsdale, Rainbow Dash never left her home, due to her depression following Rivera's passing, but still is willing to leave her home in order to take Scootaloo to school and pick her up, but other than that, Rainbow Dash refuses to leave her room, due to all of the pain that has been inflicted inside of her. The rest of the mane 6 all were experiencing the same feelings, as they try to move on to no avail, but little did any of them including Princess Celestia herself know, was that somewhere in the deep portions of the Mane Canyon, stood a powerful explosion, which a lavender alicorn flew out of the ground, and landed on a hill, Dark Sparkle had returned. Having to have learned about the passing of Godzilla Team throughout the years after her first defeat, Dark Sparkle travels to Regian Cemetery, where all of Godzilla Team members have been laid to rest, and plots a plan to resurrect the deceased monsters, and have them as her own personal army and guard in order to get revenge on Equestria for her defeat back in 2039, and was also confident in reviving Rivera, in order to have him as her future king, once she has ruled everything. After learning a spell from a book created by an unidentified author, Dark Sparkle succeeds and resurrects, all of Godzilla Team (such as Godzilla, Rivera, Israel, Kiryu, and Mecha King Ghidorah), only they are no longer as ponies, and are back in their original monster forms. Making this better, Dark Sparkle brings the now brainwashed revived Godzilla Team, back to her castle in Mane Canyon, where with the use of another spell was able to minimize all 5 monsters in order to alloy them entry, where not long after, she was able to create special armor in order to place it on all 5 monsters, where she later declared that the metal alloy that is being worn by all 5 monsters is strong enough to withstand the blast from anything, even the elements of Harmony, and also declares them to be her personal guards, with the exception of Rivera, who she romanticize, the brainwashed guard, and declares him her king. The Second Crisis 'Return to Reality' Upon fitting Godzilla Team with armor, Dark Sparkle then ventures to the Real world, and gathers human equipment by unleashing all 5 monsters against Tokyo, Washington, and Chicago. The group gather a large variety of weapons and equipment that was meant for mechs, then while under the spell of Dark Sparkle, the evil alicorn transports all 5 monsters back to Equestria, where the weapons are fitted all over Godzilla Team, much to the delight of Dark Sparkle. 'Destruction of Manetoria' As a part of her test, to try and test out her new warriors, Dark Sparkle sends Godzilla Team to the city of Manetoria, where the ponies there are shocked and terrorized by all 5 monsters who literally obliterated the entire city in just one day. 'Assault on Canterlot' Knowing that her monsters are ready, Dark Sparkle prepares to assault ponyville and Canterlot, but instead chooses to attack Canterlot instead, in hopes of eliminating Princess Celestia, but above all Princess Luna, whom which she also discovered through her abilities is that she still harbors strong feelings for Rivera, and was also hurt greatly when Rivera died in 2045. After the assault on Canterlot, Dark Sparkle makes herself known to Princess Celestia, and the mane 6, who were present at the time, horrifying Twilight Sparkle. Dark Sparkle declares that she now controls Godzilla Team, and threatens to unleash them again on Ponyville next, unless the Princesses of Equestria surrender the world of Harmony to both her and her king, she proceeds to fly up and and on Rivera's head, who stood still as a statue not taking his eyes off of the princesses, and proceeds to massage his head with her hooves, angering Twilight Sparkle. As Princess Celestia refused Dark Sparkle's bargain, she orders Godzilla to destroy Luna, which just at a near miss, Celestia gets in between, her little sister and Godzilla's powerful blade attack that was aimed right at her, and states that she will surrender if they didn't hurt her sister, much to the horror of the mane 6 and even Luna herself. 'Duel between Twilight and Dark Sparkle' 'Mane 6 Escape' Aftermath Trivia'' Category:New Godzilla Team: Seven Seals Events Category:2051 Category:Incidents